Blind Is Beautiful
by everything.minni
Summary: What happens when Toph tries to comfort a depressed Sokka? Raging feelings, violent actions, and hugs? Read a story about opposites. Tokka with slight YueXSokka and SukiXSokka and of course oblivious Sokka!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Hello everyone! I'm new to the Avatar fandom so hi to all of you! To my readers, hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I hope I can update soon. Anyways, I've been working on this story since summer. This is in Toph's point of view and the sequal is in Sokka's. The story takes place after the episode where they see the play put on by the fire nation. I am a Tokka fan in and out. I support them, I worship them, I breathe them. This is dedicated to my younger sister who is a Avatar nerd. She isn't old enough to be on fanfiction but she is an active reader of Tokka and Smellershot. Love you sis. ~Sora-chan

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Avater, there would be a second season where Zuko finds his mother, Toph and Sokka would be together, Smellerbee would be more girly, Katara would be gone, and Aang would be more manly (no offense). Since this is not the case, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**

* * *

**

**Toph's POV**

"What's the matter meat-head? Don't tell me you're also depressed from that stupid play. You people seriously need to understand that it is a stupid play made by the stupid Fire Nation!" I didn't like the play but you sure didn't see or hear me complaining and I was played by a dude, a buff dude. Not that I'm complaining.

Sokka's back was turned to me as he sat on a rock radiating depression. "Toph you wouldn't understand", Sokka muttered. His voice scared me because of the fact it was so unSokkaish. Even Zuko's voice was never this depressed or regretful.

"Sokka. Try me", I couldn't help but say smugly. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid or less human. I went through what everyone else goes through in life just I find different ways to deal with situations. Plus I really wanted to help Sokka because Sokka has help me through so many things since I met him and not once have I ever repaid him. The chance never came up but here was my chance to cheer up Sokka the meat-head that I love and care for and I certainly won't let this opportunity go.

"Toph just leave me alone. Please", Sokka whispered out. It was just wrong to see the happy, loud Sokka so down. It just wasn't right.

"If I leave then your stuck with Prince of Fire to talk to you and even though his uncle is good at giving advice, he is so not. Twinkle toes and Miss. Attitude are worried about you and since you wouldn't talk to them, I'm the next option so you better start explaining." I was going to get Sokka to tell me what was wrong at all cost necessary.

"Toph just leave! You wouldn't nor will ever understand Toph!" This is the first time that Sokka has ever screamed at me, this is the first time that I've ever heard Sokka scream angrily. I almost felt like crying because it hurt but since I'm Toph the best Earth Bender, I will not cry over some Southern Water Tribe Warrior.

"Try. Me." I said again dead serious. I was just as human as Sokka and Sokka should know better than anyone in this world that my disability has nor will never stop me from living a normal or close to normal life.

"Toph it has to deal with love and since you have never been in love just leave", Sokka whispered out. I was now explosively mad at this sexist, meat loving, boomerang warrior. Sokka was degrading me because I am blind! He never judged me because I am blind but now he was saying that I can't love because I am blind! He is dead wrong. I am in love with someone! Oh Sokka is dead!

"Sokka", I exploded at him catching him off guard, "How dare you degrade me because I'm blind! You should know better than to degrade me because I'm blind! I have a news flash for you: I am in love with a perfectly normal, healthy boy. So don't you give me that pathetic excuse!" I was furious and by the fear Sokka was now radiating, I knew that he knew I was dead furious. I loved the fear he was radiating and I wanted more of it. I was feeding on his fear.

"Toph please relax! You know that I would nor will ever degrade you because your blind. If you like a guy than you probably like him for his personality rather than his looks." At least Sokka isn't depressed, he's just really afraid. Everything Sokka said is true. I know he wasn't degrading me and I know that I like the person I like for his personality not his looks.

"I know meat-head. I know", I whispered out. I almost felt like crying because this is reminding me of my current situation with the guy I like. He doesn't like me back, it is as obvious as day and night. The silence that followed my words were far from awkward, they were just plain out suffocating. I realized that I was holding my breath and took a deep breath to resume my normal breathing pattern.

"It's about Suki and Yue", he whispered out. I was really starting to regret coming here. I didn't want to hear Sokka talk about his current girlfriend or exgirlfriend. Nope. I thought Sokka would be depressed about the actor that horribly portrayed him. No. Instead he expects me to listen to him talk about the only two girls that have captured a piece of his heart. Could he not tell how hard this is going to be for me?

I couldn't care less about the fact that he dated the moon or that he is dating a Kyoshi Warrior. I simply didn't care for the fact that his girlfriend saved my life or that his previous girlfriend could kick my sorry butt because she is the ultimate water bender. To put it gently, I hated both of their Sokka loving butts. Katara would say I'm jealous but I say I don't like anyone that likes Sokka because something is obviously wrong with their head. Yes, I am currently aware that there is something wrong with my head.

"Oh", was all I could manage out in my jumbled up state of mind. I am beginning to get a horrible headache. I am so losing it right now. I seriously need to get a hold of myself.

"Suki's mad because I never told her about Yue. She feels like I cheated on her when I really didn't."

"Who did you kiss first?" I asked knowing fully well that I would hate the answer. Why was I even bothering to be the consular? Oh yah, because I owe Sokka. This shall be my first and last time that I will be helping anyone with their love problems when I still have love problems of my own to deal with.

"Suki but it was more of a farewell kiss!" Better to hate a warrior than the moon spirit but that is besides the point. Sokka is telling the truth. He honestly felt that kissing Suki was just a farewell kiss. Poor, in denial, oblivious Sokka.

"Sokka. You and Suki kissed first, thus making you two boyfriend and girlfriend. Then you go out and date the moon spirit and don't tell Suki for almost a year. Of course she should be mad! You cheated on her." I was being honest with Sokka. If I was Suki, I would have killed Sokka the minute I found out about Yue.

I felt Sokka stand up and move over to me. He crouched down to eye level. "Toph she slapped me with her fan, hand, and kicked me!" Sokka half whined, half reasoned.

He then grabbed both my hands and brought them to his flaming cheeks. They were hot, so hot I jerked away. Sokka's hands still had a grasp on my hands. They then put my hands on the top of his head, where a little bald spot was burning.

"You weren't kidding were you meat-head", I laughed out. It was sad really. Sokka was a lot weaker than both of his girlfriends. Any girl that dates Sokka will be stronger than him.

"That was not funny Toph", Sokka said trying to be serious but failing horribly; I could hear the laughter in his voice. Then he joined me in my laughter. I guess I actually cheered him up. Yah me. Now it's time to go.

I stood up, pulling my hands out of Sokka's grasp. I turned around ready to head back to the anticipating Aang, Katara, and Zuko.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked almost sounding disappointed.

"Um back to the campsite", I said. Wasn't it kind of obvious? It wasn't like I was going to a tea party with the psychopathic Firelord and his mentally deranged daughter, Azula.

"Why?" Sokka asked again. Why what?

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked hurt. I was just going back to the campsite, not going back home. Geez. What's his problem?

"Geez meathead. I'm just going back to the campsite not leaving you forever", I stated.

I felt Sokka move and before I knew what was happening I was in Sokka's warm embrace.

"Well don't leave yet", he muttered into my hair. I felt all the blood in me go to my face and my legs become weak and shaky.

"W-What in the world are you doing meathead?" I stuttered out embarrassed.

"Giving you a hug. Isn't it kind of obvious?" He laughed out. Of course I knew he was hugging me but why?

"But why meathead?" I asked as I pulled away from his abdomen to talk clearly.

"Because you gave me great advice and cheered me up so you deserve a Sokka hug", he said very friendly which was unlike him.

"You've been hanging around Twinkle Toes too much. You are becoming too soft", I said. I smiled.

"You have to wrap your arms around me you know so that it can be considered a hug", he muttered into my hair. He better not get spit all over my hair, not that I would mind, but still.

Sokka let go of me and took my arms. He encircled them around his body. Then he wrapped his arms around me once again. This is the first time I have ever hugged someone and it felt nice. I relaxed and leaned my head into his chest.

"Toph, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did hair brain", I said as I still laid my head against Sokka's abdomen. Sokka smelled kind of like pork, really tasty pork with the scent of musk in him. I was trying to inhale him as much as I can without being considered weird.

"Haha. Very funny", he started off sarcastically, "But who do you like?" I pushed Sokka back and buried him under Earth so only his head was visible.

"That isn't any of your business", I said as I turned around ready to leave Sokka.

"Okay but is this really necessary?" He shouted. It was nice to have the expressive, loud, annoying, sarcastic Sokka back.

"Yes. Yes it is", I said as I turned around to laugh at Sokka before going back to the campsite. I heard Sokka moan and whine.

"Toph wait!" He exclaimed.

"Nope. Not listening", I shouted back to Sokka. No amount of whining or begging would get him out of this one.

"Fine! But I'll say it anyways. You've got a chance with the guy you like", he shouted back. He couldn't possible know who I liked, right?

"How would you know?" I asked suspiciously, turning around to glare at him.

"Because even though you are a scary person at first, when someone gets to know you, they find out your talented, smart, and an amazing girl. Not to mention you are pretty. Pretty in your own way. I really like your eyes. They are the most unique, prettiest eyes I have ever seen."

I turned around to stare at him dumbfounded. I knew I was blushing but I couldn't care less. Sokka thought I was pretty? He thought I had nice eyes? I have a chance? But then Sokka doesn't know who I like so he probably doesn't realize that I have no chance. But Sokka was being honesty. I could tell. Darn it! Why was he doing this to me?

I turned around ready to leave, whispering to myself, "Thank you Sokka. You don't know how much that means to me." All the way back to the campsite I could not get that blush to leave my face but I didn't mind. I am beautiful to the guy I like. I am beautiful to Sokka and right now that is all I need, for now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So did you guys like it or not? I haven't been on fanfiction for a while so I hope you guys love it. If enough of you love it, I will post the Sokka version and MAYBE write a sequal where Sokka is jealous and Toph is oblivious. I love Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Azula, Aang, Momo, and everyone except Jet, Katara, and Firelord Ozai. "When love is real, it finds a way."- Avatar Roku (I live on this quote. It keeps me going and loving.) :-) Please leave a nice review! ~ Sora-chan

BLIND IS BEAUTIFUL


End file.
